


Sasha the Kitten

by Seiya234



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, M/M, kittens!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon reflection, Cecil thought, he probably should have called Carlos about the kitten rather than sending a text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sasha the Kitten

Cecil wasn’t entirely telling the truth about the kittens in the men’s bathroom. They could leave the station.

Cecil knew this because one of the kittens was currently living in Carlos’ bathroom.

——

Carlos had mentioned, off hand a once, that he kind of wanted to get a cat.

However, since the Night Vale Animal Shelter had recently been sucked into the ground, and Petsmart only sold fish and hellhounds, he was at a loss of where to go.

So when Khoshekh had his litter of kittens, Cecil had an idea.

—-

Cecil was the only person that Khoshekh let touch or pet the kittens.

The interns resigned themselves to just looking wistfully at the adorable kittens since the last two interns who tried to pet the kittens disappeared as mysteriously as the ones who tried to take pictures of the litter.

When Cecil found out management wouldn’t let them keep the kittens, he went in the bathroom, and said, " Khoshekh, could one of the kittens go to Carlos?"

Khoshekh didn’t say anything, but stretched out, indicating that he needed a good back scratch, which Cecil provided.

"He really likes cats, and I think….I think he’s a little lonely in his house. And I know he would take good care of the kitten."

Khoshekh purred.

Cecil reached up a bit to the kitten nearest Khoshekh, the…he didn’t want to say runt because that was a rather hurtful word, but the smallest of the litter. She was a tiny ball of fluff, and Cecil had named her Sasha.[1] 

"I think Sasha would do good with Carlos."

Cat and human looked at each other in a moment of silent communion, then Khoshekh curled up into a ball, and Sasha poofed out of the bathroom.

Cecil jotted off a brief text to Carlos, to let him know that he had gotten him a kitten, and then went back to the booth.

—-

Carlos, unfortunately, did not get Cecil’s text before walking into the bathroom and HOLY SHIT FLOATING CAT WHAT THE FUCK.

After totally not making a high pitched squeal and running out of the bathroom, Carlos had the presence of mind to check his phone, and see the text message from Cecil. He called the dj.

"Hello Carlos!" Cecil trilled, and Carlos couldn’t help but be slightly calmer at the sound of Cecil, so ridiculously happy to hear from him, of all people.

"Cecil, there is a floating cat in my bathroom."

"Oh, you mean Sasha? Well, I know its a bit forward, but I remember you saying that you were looking for a cat, and we can’t keep the kittens at the station; Management let us know by way of storm in the break room, and I know you’d take good care of Sasha, and she won’t be a bother and-"

"How do I get her down from floating three feet above my sink?"

There was a slight pause. “Er…" Cecil started and Carlos sighed. “She’s going to stay right there isn’t she?"

"Er….yes." But Cecil’s voice brightened. “Luckily, I can give you some tips on how to take care of her!"

And that is how Carlos ended up with a tiny white floating kitten named Sasha in his bathroom.

———

Luckily, Sasha was able to descend low enough to reach the food he put on his bathroom counter, because Carlos didn’t think he was up to trying to install a tiny shelf at exactly the height Sasha usually hovered at.

While he spent the first week kind of being freaked out by having a floating cat in his bathroom, eventually, Carlos grew to get used to, and love Sasha. She was absolutely adorable, even with the third eye.

Not to mention that as far as Carlos could tell, she never needed to use the litter box.[2]

Of course, he had to push her over in the morning when he was getting ready because Sasha liked to block the mirror.

Then there was her trick of slowly revolving with her tongue sticking out, because cats, no matter where they were, liked fucking with people, and Sasha probably knew that that kind of creeped Carlos out a lot.

But on the whole, Carlos grew to love Sasha.

Cecil, of course, despite being a self proclaimed dog person, made sure to always give Sasha lots of tummy and head rubs whenever he was over. As well as making sure he had a lint roller handy to get the cat fur off of Carlos-that man was a bit of a slob to be honest.

Or at least too busy with SCIENCE! to notice some cat hair on him.

 

[1] Her other siblings being Trotsky, Elizaveta, Nikita, Igor, Ksenia, and Bob.

[2] He supposed as a scientist he should worry about figuring that out, but since it got him out of trying to rig a litter box in his bathroom, not to mention kept him from having to clean any litter up, he wasn’t going to dispute it too much.


End file.
